A fire pup's mother
Note This is the third story in my chronological order. Enjoy and tell me what you think. Sumarry A Dalmatian comes to Adventure bay and joins a new firefighting unit. When the PAW Patrol hears that there will be an introduction at City hall, they are all excited. However, Marshall stays behind just in case they get called on a mission. During introductions, the Dalmatian overhears an emergency call and calls her team. While handling an emergency, she gets a surprise she wasn’t expecting at all. Characters * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Everest (mentioned) * Mayor Goodway * Farmer Yumi * Margreth * Aranda * Ember (debut) * Firefighters (They will be in this story and maybe in the future ones, and the mane for the chief is made up so don't worry about him being the OC because he isn't. ) Story It was early morning in Adventure bay and a large van just entered the town, making its way to one of the firefighter stations. While the town had their own rescue team, there were areas where fire breaks out every now and then. Inside the van was a female Dalmatian with white fur and black spots all over her body, including two on her forehead. She had an orange collar, but no tag, apparently because she had an owner before losing him/her. As the van stopped in front of the station, the Dalmatian jumped out, got her things out and turned to the driver. “Thanks for the ride, sir.” She said. “No problem, Ember. Good luck on your new job.” The driver said as he drove off. The Dalmatian, now known as Ember, made her way to the door and knocked. The door opened and the man stood there. “Hi there. I’m guessing you’re the new fire dog they told me about.” The firefighter chief said, petting Ember. “That’s right. I’m Ember and ready to do my duty.” Ember replied, wagging her tail. “Welcome, Ember. Since you have no owner due to your collar without a tag, I’ll give you one. I already have your papers here, come in.” The chief said as he let Ember inside. After 10 minutes of explaining, she got her own dog tag with a red background and an orange fire extinguisher on it. “There you go, Ember. You’re now our firefighting dog. The tag I gave you can be used to call us if something bad happens.” The chief said. “Thanks, sir.” Ember said. “Please, just call me George. Anyway, our next order of business will be introducing you to the town. I’ll call the Mayor to arrange that.” A short time later, they were informed about the ceremony at 3 in the afternoon. Meanwhile at the Lookout, Ryder just told the pups about the ceremony and they were all excited. “Oh, my gosh! A new firefighter came to Adventure bay! I can’t wait to meet him or her!” Marshall exclaimed, jumping around in excitement. “Calm down, Marshall. We don’t even know if it’s human or a pup.” Chase said with a chuckle. “It’s still great to know that someone new comes here. It’s like when Aranda arrived and we thought it was Skye in that plane.” Rocky pointed out. “What? You did? You never told me that, sis.” Aranda said, turning to Skye. Skye was about to speak, but Ryder got the other pups’ attention. “So anyway, we are to be at City hall by 3 p. m. I know you all want to go, but I can’t leave the Lookout empty.” He pointed out. The pups were discussing between themselves about who should stay until Marshall stepped forward. “You guys go ahead, I’ll stay.” He said, standing tall. Ryder was a little worried. “Are you sure you can do it, Marshall?” He asked, bringing himself to his level. “I can do it. Just like I saved all those kittens when you went parachute practicing.” He said. The other pups also encouraged Ryder to let him stay, but Ryder smiled. “Alright, Marshall. You can stay, but if you see something from here, call us.” He said. “Thanks, Ryder. You can count on me.” Marshall said, wagging his tail. (Scene Change: PAW Patrol symbol) Soon, it was time for Ryder and the pups to leave, apart from Marshall, who waved after them as they drove away. Once they were away, he ran into the lookout, took the elevator to the top and got to the balcony to get some sleep while transferring all the calls meant for the Lookout to his pup-tag. Meanwhile, Ryder and the rest of the pups arrived just in time as the Mayor started her speech. Rocky took notice of an older Dalmatian at the front and turned to Ryder. “I just saw a large Dalmatian at the front. You don’t think that dog is a fire dog, do you, Ryder?” He asked quietly. “After an encounter with Margreth and Aranda, nothing can surprise me.” Ryder whispered back. At that moment, Mayor Goodway called Ember over to the microphone. She got on and spoke, “Hi, everyone. My name is Ember and I’m the new fire dog in this town. I’m so glad to be here because that gives me time to meet a lot of new people and help others. I transferred here for a new place and my job promotion and now I can lead my firefighter team to any emergency. Now, according to what I heard from my chief, there’s also a rescue team in this town.” She looked at the Mayor and upon earning a nod, she spoke again, “May the leader of that rescue team come over here so I can meet him or her?” At that question, the crowd stepped aside so Ember can look at the boy coming towards the stage. Once on, she spoke once more, “You must be the leader.” “I sure am. I’m Ryder, leader of the PAW Patrol. Nice to meet you, Ember.” Ryder said. “The honor is mine.” Ebmer replied. Just then, she heard Ryder's pup-pad ring. “Hold on a moment, Ember.” Ryder said before answering, “Ryder here.” “Ryder, I need your help. My barn is on fire because one of my chickens messed with wires.” Farmer Yumi exclaimed. “We’re on our way. No job is too big, no pup is too small!” Ryder said as he hung up. “Looks like we’ll have to work together on this one. Call the station and meet us at farmer Yumi’s.” “We fight the fires!” Ember exclaimed before calling her crew while Ryder called the pups. “PAW patrol, to the Lookout!” “Ryder needs us!” The pups all rushed for the elevator and since Marshall wasn’t with them, they expect no wipeouts, but were shocked when Aranda tripped over a chew toy and crashed into them. “I thought we were safe when Marshall wasn’t with us.”Rubble pointed out. “Well, that’s where you’re wrong. I sometimes trip just like Marshall.” Aranda replied, embarrassed. “Don’t be sad, Aranda. I think I have a nickname for you. Second Marshall.” Zuma said with a smirk, causing the others to laugh as the elevator went up. He still had no idea that Aranda has a crush on him. They got into gear and lined up, apart from Marshall, who was already there. “PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!” Chase announced. “Pups, I just got a call from farmer Yumi while speaking to a fire dog. Her barn is on fire because a chicken messed with wires. We need to put out that fire before the whole barn collapses.” Ryder said as he scrolled the pup-pad to the following icons: “Marshall, I need your water cannons and fire truck to put out the fires. “I’m fired up!” Marshall shouted. “Chase, I need you to use your cones to keep everyone away from the scene. “Chase is on the case!” Chase shouted. “Good. The firefighter crew will be helping us for this mission. The rest of you stay here in case I need you. PAW Patrol is on a roll!” (Scene Change: Marshall’s badge) Ember and the rest of the firefighters got to the barn and while the crew started deploying hoses to put out the fire, Ember turned to the farmer. “We’re the firefighters and are here to help the PAW Patrol. Anything else?” She asked. “Two of my cows got spooked and ran off. Can you go find them and bring them back?” “Alright. Guys, you wait for the PAW Patrol and help them with the fire.” Ember ordered before running off into the woods. Two minutes later Ryder, Chase and Marshall arrived. While chase was setting up the cones and patrolling the perimeter, Ryder turned to the fire pup. “Marshall, you start putting out the fire with the other firefighters while I talk to farmer Yumi.” “You got it, Ryder!” Marshall exclaimed as he got to work. Some of the firefighters used his fire hose while he used his water cannons. Eventually, the fire was out, but the barn was ruined. Ryder then ran over to the fire pup. “Marshall, according to farmer Yumi, two of her cows were spooked and they ran into the woods. She already sent a dog after them, but she has a feeling she could be in trouble since it’s a female. Go after the dog and help her bring the cows back. “I’m on it, Ryder!” Marshall exclaimed as he ran into the woods without his truck. Ryder pulled out his pup-pad and scrolled to Rubble’s and Rocky’s icons. “Rocky, Rubble, we put out the fire, but the barn is ruined. I need your help to rebuild it. “We’re on our way, Ryder!” Rocky and Rubble shouted in unison before ending the call. “Ryder, sir? Marshall could use some help herding the cows.” Chase pointed out. “Good point, Chase. Go after him.” Ryder said and Chase ran into the woods (Scene Change: Ember’s badge) Ember was in the forest, sniffing the ground to try and find the cows. She didn’t have a very strong sniffer, but it was better than having no sense of smell. She sniffed and sniffed but seemed to have no clues to where the cows were. That is, until she heard cows mooing. She followed the sound until she found them, hidden in an abandoned cave. “Oh good, you’re here. Now, let’s get you home.” She said, attempting to move the cows, but they wouldn’t budge. Ember was trying to think of a way to get them to follow her, but then heard a screech. She looked up and gasped upon the sight of an eagle diving towards her. She dodged the eagle, but tripped over a small rock and landed face first into the ground, spraining her paw in the process. “Owww! My paw!” She yelled with a whimper before looking up. The eagle dived for her again with its talons extended. Ember couldn’t move due to her injured paw and closed her eyes. But just as she did that, and the eagle got close to strike... “Raff! Water cannon!” A split second later, the eagle screeched in surprise upon feeling a blast of water striking it. It took off into the air and noticed another Dalmatian. Ember opened her eyes, looked at the Dalmatian and saw he had a uniform and a cannon on his back. Who is that pup? And where did he come from? She thought. The eagle dived for the Dalmatian again, but got hit in the face by a blast of water once again. “Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?! Leave the Dalmatian alone!” The pup yelled out. Immediately after she heard the Dalmatian’s voice, Ember froze. Her eyes were wide open and she could feel tears filling in them. “It’s him. My pup. My only son. But how?” She whispered. After it got blasted by water two more times, the eagle let out a screech of annoyance before flying off. Marshall put away his water cannons, glanced at the injured Dalmatian for a moment, then at the cows and then activated his collar. “Ryder, its Marshall. I found the dog and the cows, but the dog is injured and I need help getting the cows back to the farm.” He reported. “Alright, Marshall. I already sent Chase to your location to deal with the cows and will send Margreth there to deal with the injury. We’re done with the barn here so once the cows are safely back at the farm, you can all head back to the Lookout.” “Roger that. Over and out.” And then the call ended. But before he could do anything else, Ember got his attention. “Oh, my goodness. M-M-Marshall?” Marshall turned to look at the older Dalmatian and noticed tears in her eyes. “Are you okay? What’s with the tears?” He asked in confusion. Ember just smiled. “Don’t you recognize me? Did you even see my eyes?” Ember asked softly, eyes watering. Marshall got confused, but looked into her eyes anyway. When he saw the eye color, he gasped. His eyes were filling with tears as he saw who the Dalmatian in front of him was. “M-M-Mom?” He stuttered. Immediately after Ember nodded, Marshall yelled out, “Mommy!!!” before running into his mother’s hug. “Oh, I thought I’d never see you again, my son!” Ember cried out, tears of joy running down her cheeks as she hugged the fire pup tightly. “Same here!” Marshall exclaimed, doing the same. When their hug was over, both wiped their tears away and Ember smiled. “All this time, you were here. I can’t believe this just happened. I missed you so much.” Ember said, smiling at her son. “Me either. And I missed you too. Anyway, let’s get to the important part. Let me see your paw.” Marshall said. Ember showed the paw and Marshall took a look at it. He knew he still had medical skills, but decided to wait for Margreth Just then, Chase and Margreth arrived one at a time in that order and approached the Dalmatians, with Margreth towing Marshall’s fire truck behind them. Marshall noticed them and stood up. “Chase, Margreth. Good thing you’re here.” Marshall said. “No problem. Now, let me check that injury. Chase, get the cows.” Margreth instructed. Chase didn’t need to be told twice, he ran at the cows, easily getting them in control before leading them to the farm. “I got the cows. Margreth, you and Marshall take her to Katie’s.” Chase instructed. “No problem.” Margreth said as she ran for the ambulance, but upon looking inside, she frowned. “That’s just perfect, I forgot the stretcher.” She said before turning to the fire pup. “Marshall, do you still have that spare stretcher in your truck?” Marshall immediately ran for his truck, but tripped and fell into the back, making both Margreth and Ember wince. He popped out, a stretcher on his head. “Looks like I do. Good thing I saved it.” Ember was in awe. “Wow. You even have medical experience?” She asked. Marshall nodded. “Yeah. I used to be a medic pup, but after a mission with a bank, we put up posters and that’s how we got Margreth here.” Margreth seemed to notice something off with the two Dalmatians. “You two must be very close. What are you two, best friends?” She asked. Marshall chuckled and turned to the Labrador with a smile.“Even better, Margreth. She is my mother.” Margreth’s eyes went wide. Marshall has a parent? (Scene Change: PAW Patrol symbol) After some time, Marshall and Margreth brought Ember to the Lookout, where she not only met the other pups, but also two more things happened. First, she revealed to all the pups, even Ryder, that she’s Marshall’s mother. And two, she was shocked to hear that Marshall has a crush on a girl pup named Everest while at the same time amazed that her son is a PAW Patrol fire pup. Chase and the others were worried that Marshall would leave the PAW Patrol and Ember would take him with her. However, they sighed in relief when she spoke, “No. Marshall may be my son, but I no longer affect him. He’s old enough to make his own decisions. Also, I would like to personally thank you, Ryder, for taking good care of my son when we got separated. I owe you a lot.” And with that, she tackled the boy to the ground and started licking his face. “Hehehehehe! You’re welcome, Ember! Hehehehehehe!” Ryder said as he giggled from the action Ember just did. She stopped and jumped off. “Now, I’d like to have a moment alone with Marshall.” She added. Ryder nodded and led the rest of the pups into the Lookout. “Marshall, follow me.” Marshall nodded and followed his mother to the pup-park. Once there, Ember stopped and turned to the fire pup. “Now, I’m unable to do much due to my sprained paw, but we can at least talk. I’m surprised how your life improved here.” She said. “Yeah, I’ve achieved a lot with Ryder and the other pups. I’ve even did one rescue on my own when the other pups went parachuting.” Marshall said. Ember limped over to her son and hugged him. “That just proves how much you’ve grown, Marshall. I can’t believe my only son is a PAW Patrol pup. I’m so proud of you.” She said, nuzzling him. However, Marshall had no idea that this position was what Ember wanted her son to be in. She used her uninjured paw and started rubbing the fire pup’s belly, earning giggles from her son. “Hehehehehehehehe! M-Mom, stop! Hehehehehehe! That tickles! Hehehehehehe!” He exclaimed. Ember then pulled away and smiled. “Once my paw heals, I’ll have a lot more fun with you. Also, I’d like you to come at least once a week to the fire station. We have a lot to make up for after being separated for so long. Now, I need to go. The firefighters are waiting for me.” She said and went to walk away before Marshall got her attention. “Mom!” She stopped and turned to Marshall. “Take care.” Marshall said with a smile and ran off. Ember smiled and walked back to the fire station. She was so happy for the outcome of today. She joins the firefighters, meets Ryder, works with the PAW Patrol and now she finds out where her son was. That was her best day ever. THE END What was your favorite part in this story? Marshall fighting off an eagle Marshall reuniting with his mother Other (write in the comments) Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Chronological Category:Reunions Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Dalmatians Category:Dalmatian Category:Marshall's Family Category:Fanon